Forget
by HugeSpikefan
Summary: Forget. season 5 angel what if spike still wanted to forget everything he's done warning F/M, M/M, D/H, sex, rap, drug use, strong language rated NC-17 - R
1. Chapter 1

Forget. season 5 angel what if spike still wanted to forget everything he's done warning F/M, M/M, D/H, sex, rap, drug use, strong language rated NC-17 - R

Prologue: The screams and cries of Anguish eckold off the walls of the cave! Spike laid huddled against the rock bass! The demon just idly watching! You wretched creature! I have given you! what you ask for! "now leave"  
Spike laid on the ground not giving a sign that he heard! His mind filled with the anguish of everything he's done everyone he hurt! (BUFFY)! what's Forget. season 5 angel what if spike still wanted to forget everything he's done warning F/M, M/M, D/H, sex, rap, drug use, strong language rated NC-17 - R wrong mat! Bite off more than you can chew! you know I could also make you a deal! how would you like to forget and all you would have to do it's simply do as you're told! getting no response the first chose a different appearance this time of someone William love so very dearly! wants the matter! William what's the matter! the First new it would be impossible to soothe him by touching him using the memories of his mother singing the song early one morning slowly but surely! William seems to come back to himself trying to focus on the figure in front of him through tear covered eyes blinking hard squeezing his eyes tight he was able to focus a little more clearly to see the image before him! mum my dear William whatever is the matter! William looked at his mom in disbelief not believing what is in front of him! mum, I miss you! and I miss you too! how would you like to forget let Mom make you forget everything and all you would have to do is be the faithful loyal good son you wer in life! William shook his head yes at that! the first showed its true form!

chapter one: LA strip club 1 a.m.  
Spike sat at a small round table with his eyes closed Downing a glass of scotch! taking the glass away from his lips and laying on the table looking up just in time for licorice to be throwing her bra to the side! Spike washed as her tits bounce up and down! reaching into his left pocket for $1 dollar bills coming out with 15 getting up out of his chair nonchalant Lee walking over to the stools and Stage lucky for me that everyone's more interested in drinking tonight! I guess! straighten one of the ones out and Reaching Forward strain is arm out waving it about a bit! licorice noticed walked up with a little sweater to the end of the stage turning around crouching down in waving her bum in spikes face a couple of times coming back up and repeating finally turning to the side crouching down giving him access to her hip g-string! Spike slip the dollar bill into a g string thinking if we're not allowed to touch the dancers and how can we be possibly putting dollar bills in their g-string! she smiled sweetly at Spike and stood back umm love spike interrupted holding up another crisp dollar bill! the girl crouched back down! would the gentleman be interested in a private dance perhaps! only if I can touch Pat! you know that's against the rules! the dancer indicated! then no! it's no fun if you don't get to touch! I would agree! but rules are rules! but sometimes rules are made to be broken Spike interrupted! 3 hours later 4 a.m. licorice, s apartment! Spike sets on a plush couch in licorice, s apartment! watching the telly an infomercial about a new machine that applies makeup is showing! Licorice emerges from the bathroom freshly showered clean bear face what hair and surprisingly a flannel nightgown! Do you still want that lap dance? Spike stares at her for a moment before answering. I think you look more beautiful now! then you did! when I first set eyes on you! What's your real name? because I'm wagering it's not licorice!  
Penelope! licorice responded! It's beautiful! It suits you! thank you! what's your real name since we're sharing! William! Spike replies! Why Spike? lose a bet or something! nope love! It's not like I'm named Fluffy! he chuckled to himself! True! she responded! Penelope walks towards the couch! With the left knee starts kneeling on the couch besides William lifting her right leg until she Is straddling his lap! William puts the palms of his hands and either side of her waist! Well, she has her hands on his shoulder is this how you usually give lap dances pet! Penelope does not say a word leans in and gives William a soft kiss on his lips sitting back and looking at him! I Feel Like Making Love this morning! You in! William looks from her face to flanneled covered chest! Using the action of slipping his hands from her waist to the Hem of her nightgown slipping his hands under nightgown sliding them up to her bare thighs hips to her bear waste rubbing her lower back as his answer! . William had Penelope on the bed! Licking her Folds gliding his tongue over her sensitive knob sliding his index finger of his left hand in and out of her weeping sex! well, Penelope touched and teased her nipple, s! William speed up the pace of his finger and included sucking with his licking and sucking licking and suckin! William knew he had her when she grabbed hold of his hair! Shout it out. Oh my God, oh my God don't stop! William could feel when her orgasm hit her! Her muscles started spasming around his finger! she clenched her thighs tight around him all the while shouting oh my God don't stop for the love of God don't stop! He licked and sucked into her body started jerking each time the camera in contact with her sensitive Nacho she pushed his head away from her sex! William looked up at her she motioned with her finger to come here! He crawled up her body! She grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed them over and over again slipping her tongue between the slit of his lips! Tasting herself on him! When the kiss broke she looked up at William! There are condoms in the rights side table drawer! Remembering that she may not know what he is! nodded his head and reached over opening the drawer and taking out one single condom! How do you put one of these on anyway! William said! sitting back on his caf's flipping the small package over! Giggling thinking that he was joking! William looked at her not mad then back at the condom outstretched his arm put it on me would you love! Penelope took the condom from William lay on your back she instructed! William did as he was told Penelope got on to her knees open the packet took out the condom sorted it out in 1/4 to rolling the condom slowly onto Williams member! Keep that up and I'm going to come isn't that the point! Penelope said with a mouth full of cock! He sits up on his elbows! ride me! she lets his cock slip from her mouth! Yes, sir! she replies and crawls up his body William grabs the back of her head and kisses her! Use my dick as your personal dildo will you! She repositions herself well holding his cock! Slides herself down gently into the base! rocking her hips ever-so-slightly! She brings her right hand two her sex and fines her throbbing nodule stroking and rocking, stroking a rocking! William puts an arm behind his head watching as her breast gently bounces with the movement! Enjoying yourself pet? She opens her eyes to look at him! Are you? You're beautiful! She leans forward balancing herself Palms on his chest! laying soft butterfly kisses ever so sweet! taking one of his nipples in her mouth swirling her tongue flicking sucking! William bucks his hips laying his hands on each side of her waist thrusting upwards into her soaking wet sex! What do you think about anal? try it and die! William chuckled and flipped her over onto her back putting one hand underneath her hip and buttocks the other hand laying by her head he vigorously thrusts in and out of her! Oh my God, she cries out! Somebody's religious aren't we! what would it take for you to worship me! Ditto! he heard her say he rammed himself in fully all the way making deep slow movements holding her is tight to him as tightly as he could without damaging her! The deep penetration causing cramping! she bites her lip grabs him by the back of his hair! kisses him and starts moving your hips to encourage him to go faster! Not knowing if he took the hint he withdraws a little bit speed up his thrusts making sure that he hits her nacho every time he enters her! Her clients start building! she takes her mouth away from his and starts panting uncontrollably! William watches her underneath him her eyes closed expression of bliss on her face! Suddenly her eyes open! William can feel her muscles around his member spazzing out! she holds eye contact until the end!

Chapter 2: Penelope's Apartment 2 p.m.  
Spike laid staring up at the ceiling! Penelope laying next to him! Spike turns his head to look at her! noticing that she's finally awake staring at him! afternoon love! How'd you sleep not bad! I really should get me one of these beds! you don't have a bed! what do you sleep on at your place! don't have a place! Penelope was talking back by his answer! What hotel you were staying at? no Hotel pet! kind of just bumming around you would say! Oh, Penelope responded! I guess! I should find a place if I'm going to stay in La! ha. It would be a good idea! I could help you find a place! I know a couple of people! William smiled genuine William smile at her! What time do you have to get to work! I got tonight off! Do you want to go do something? maybe dancing?! I know this nice club it's not too far from here! Not the dancing type of love! Then what do you then? William Shrugged his shoulders! Do you want a hit? do I want what! She reaches into the bedside table and takes out a joint & a book of matches! A hint! you know joint, weed! She brings a joint or lips tears of a match and Strikes it bringing the match to the Joint inhaling, holding, passing, passing! Spike just stares at the joint in Penelope's hand! I'm not a pothead love! So you're one of these liberals that says that pot is a Gateway two other drugs and it's the whole problem with Society! No, I think they can all go stuff themselves! I'm just not interested! I'll stick to my smokes! thank you very much! Spike steps out of Penelope shower pulling a towel off the towel rack! wrapping it around his waist! walks out of the bathroom Penelope is strolled across the bed singing to herself! Spike leans against a door well admiring The View! she is quite beautiful! he thinks to himself! He walks over to the bed gently grabbing one of her ankles bringing her out of herself! How was your shower? wet and slippery he remarks as he slides his hand up her inner thigh! Are you trying to make me jealous? No! I'm trying to make you horny! Is it working? he acts a gently massaging her Livia's! She looks at him and giggles! It's almost gone she states will holding up the roach! And I'll let you have your wicked way with me! He plunges a finger into her sex! I think I already am pat! I'll let you stick it in my ass! Spike looks up! thought you weren't into that sort of thing pet! I could be persuaded! holding the joint out towards William! hurry up before it burns away! Against his better judgment, William reaches out grabs the roach! brings it to his lips inhales deeply exhales! you need to hold it in your lungs! To get the full effects! he hears Penelope state! He takes another hit holding the smoke in his lungs 5 seconds or so he exhales giving the roach a good look as he does so! why do you do this? why do you drink and smoke my bad habits might be different than yours! but they're all still bad habits! Penelope exclaims! William could not deny she had a point! He finished off the roach! tossing the clip into the ashtray! . . Oh my God, William not so fast! he hears Penelope yell out as he pounds her ass! Find them how about this he pushes in her hard trying to go as deep as he can! She can feel the pressure from his dick inside her ass rating all the way up to your throat! You got to be kidding me! William knocks it off see this is why I'm not into this! William just chuckled got fulfill your end of the bargain love! Bastard! no pet! pretty damn sure my parents were married! William eased up on the girl sliding his dick out halfway gently and sliding it back in making gentle soft thrust! William decided to play with her pussy well he f***** her ass! But at this point, he had to say he was making sweet love to it! Those bouncing tits might have caught his eye! but the more he gets to know this girl the more he likes her! Awww, Play with my clit William! William obliged! He made circles up and down back and forth alternating from fingering to massaging! oh my God, William, I'm so close! He rubbed up and down using his thumb to rub the entrance of her sex until he heard her holler out! oh God yes! I'm coming, I'm coming,! When she was done with her climax William returned his hand back to her hip increased is thrust enough to increase the sensation to his genitals but it is not enough to cause discomfort like before! Finally reaching his climax he waited a few moments before withdrawing! He smacked her on the right butt cheek before laying on the side! owls what's that for deserves you right! for getting me high! William and Penelope set in a small quaint all the way Diner! Penelope got an omelet, hash, browns, bacon, wheat, toast, orange juice William asked if they had any blooming onions since the waitress said no he settled for the same as Penelope! So why do you work in a strip club? William asked! I'm trying to save up enough money to start college! I'm not quite sure what! I want to know yet what I what to major in! I mean! I figured by the time! I have all the money saved up for the first seme! I should have some idea! Did you go to college? The University of London! Majored in business! Did you graduate? There no point in going to college without graduating! It was a long time ago love way before a lot of people were born! So what kind of business do you run? I'm just asking cuz you said you majored in business! unemployed! I spend most of my time annoying and old acquaintance and the other part of the time at strip clubs watching lovely young ladies as yourself bounce their tits! How do you get your money? My acquaintance has a nice collection of vehicles that sometimes I neck and pawn for cash! Aren't you afraid to go jail if he finds out call the cops on you if he finds out! mine kind doesn't go to jail love! What's that mean? Spike thought about it for a minute debating or not if he should tell her what he has or not O'Reilly or say what he has in him! Nothing forget I said anything! ready to go pet? Sure, let me use the Ladies Room real quick! William flagged waitress for the check! She came over late a piece of paper face down on the table! William picked up the paper surmise the damage got out of 20 out of his pocket and laid it on the table! When the waitress came back to the table! William kindly stated that she could keep the change! When Penelope came back to the table William was leaning forward rubbing the back of his head with his right hand!

chapter 3: Penelope's apartment the next day William had his arm around Penelope's waist trying to coaster back to the bedroom! NO! I have to go! stay here with me! what one night is not going to make a difference! It will to my bank account! William, I got to go to work! But love! I don't like the idea of all those men looking at that perfect body of yours! If you get obsessive this ain't going to work! Anywhere you can always come to the club with me and watch! I can also take you into the bedroom and watch! William tries to pull her towards the bedroom again! NO! you stop it! I got to go and I got to go now or I'm going to be late! William let's go! Penelope puts her hand on his upper arm looked him in the eye! I promise you are the only guy they will be f****** me tonight! with that she kisses him on the cheek grabs her purse and manages to get out the front door with any further incident! William plops down on the couch grabs the mote control off the coffee table pushes power! Goddamn bleeding Sun anyway! If it had been winter time he would have been able to escort her to the club! But since it was summer time he had to wait to do sunset that was nearly 2 hours away! I hope she doesn't want a picnic in the park! William thinks to himself! A new it as a truth he knew he was going to have to tell her sooner or later but how in the hell is he going to explain this! Round midnight! Spike walked into the strip club! He ordered a scotch! This time he set on one of the stools by the stage! Watching all the lovely dancers! she must be on break Spike thought to himself! Another couple of hours went by and licorice did not make an appearance! By this time Spike was done with scotch got up! Went to the bar! Bartender asked him what he would like! A little information would be nice if you don't mind! What time does licorice perform? She didn't come in tonight she was supposed to start at 10! What do you mean she didn't come in? Like I said her show was supposed to start at 10! she didn't show up! so one of the other dancers stood in for! Dammit! Did she call you are one of the other dancers with a reason? The bartender shook his head no! she just didn't show up! Do you have paper and a pen? the bartender reached underneath the bar came out with a pen and paper set it on the bar too! I'm going to give you this number! He's an acquaintance of mine! If you hear from she or she comes in! Give her this number tell her to tell who answers Spike was concerned and wanted her to call! The bartender took the piece of paper looked at the number and nodded his head yes! I will let her know! Spike walked into Angel's office! I've got a problem! Me too and it just walked in! No need to get cheeky! mate! This is serious! So is this! Angel use his pointer finger to tap on the stack of papers in front of him! You see there's this girl! Her name is Penelope but she works at the strip club as licorice! And you need money to stuff down her g-string! She didn't show up for work tonight! SO! Probably off doing something else! Will you try to remember what you did before you sold out! Remember to help the helpless! You're not helpless! I know her! I spent the last couple of days with her! She said she was going to work and as far as I know the strip club is the only job she has! She's innocent! angel no demon or whatever else in her at all! She probably doesn't even know are kind exist! And she spent the last couple of days with you! I didn't tell her what I was it' not like I advertise it! not like there's vampire spelled across my bleeding forehead now is there! I need help! I just want to make sure she's okay! Angel Taps his pain on the stack of papers in front of him! What's her full name! I didn't get her last name! I know where she lives 2587 Arrow Highway! That might do! The Angel States! Right before putting his finger on the intercom system! Harmony gives me all information on one Penelope living at 2587 Arrow Highway! Yes, boss! I gave the bartender at the club where she works your number and told him to have her call it if she calls or comes in! Harmony walks into Angel's office with a folder in your hand! Here you go, boss, this is all I could find out about a Penelope living at 2587 Arrow Highway! Thanks, Harmony! Angel takes the folder from Harmony! Angel looked over the contents of the folder it looks like she's 22 years old works at bare and legal showgirls, graduated high school parents live in New York no criminal record no bad driving record And her last name is O'Connor! I'm going to call repair and see if she has any enemies! Spike spoke up! I doubt she has enemies she's too sweet! Again you've only known her for 2 days! Spike got offensive! I'm telling you she's a good girl! angel! sweet kind caring, affectionate, loving someone would have to be out of her mind to hate her! Regardless! I got to check into it! Angel States! Giving Spike a look! Do you need anything else boss! angel! looks up realizing that he forgot Harmony was still in the office! Let the rest of the gang know of the situation! Yes, boss! Harmony replies! Before hurrying out of the office! Spike why don't you go back to her apartment and check it out for Clues! What could have possibly she put of want or happened to her! Look for Diaries, address books, photographs, even miscellaneous papers might have some Clue! Spike nodded his head and was out the door!

Chapter 4: where is Penelope Penelope rummages through her purse while walking down the sidewalk! suddenly she hears the bus pass her heading towards a stop! goddammit, she swears! she quickly grabs hold of her purse within one hand and makes a run for it, unfortunately, she's not fast enough and the bus starts heading off without her! dammit, f*** just that's just f****** great! Penelope flops down on the bench in front of the bus stop sign! Now, what am I going to do! she says to herself! Hey! she looks up to see a gentleman maybe in his mid-thirties walking towards her! I saw what happened! Do you need a ride somewhere! My car is right across the street? I really shouldn't! I'm sorry! but thank you for the offer! Are you sure it'll be no trouble at all! I'm probably going in that direction anyway! I'm on my way to my sister's house! She just had a baby girl everyone's Gathering to see the new one baby! Here you want to see some pictures! The man takes out his cell phone precedes to go through it! Here we are! he claims! SEE! he faces the cell phone towards her showing a young woman in the hospital bed holding a newborn baby in a pink blanket wearing a pink striped stocking hat! The baby's beautiful she tells them! thanks! he says smiling and putting the phone away! my name is Robert! what's yours without? Not giving it a second thought she tells him, Penelope! that's a beautiful name! but to be honest you don't look like a Penelope! I would have taken you for a rose! I've got a boyfriend! no offense it kind of sounds like a pick-up line! Oh sorry! he holds his hands up! Didn't mean to! I saw what happened and you are a very beautiful woman and I would hate for anything bad to happen to you the city can be dangerous! That's okay! I think! I'm just going to walk home! she reaches into her purse and brings out her cell phone shakes it in her hand at him a couple of times and you know call work obviously let them know what happened! Penelope grabs her purse stands up from the bench and starts to walk in the direction of her apartment complex! She doesn't get more than five to six steps! when the gentleman grabbed her from behind and put a cloth to her mouth! she struggles but it's no use whatever is on the cloth quickly weakens her making her pass out! . 5 hours later Roberts basement Penelope wakes up grabs her head with one hand it is throbbing and pounding pushes herself up with the other the room she's in is dark except for one tall lamp in the far corner! What's going on she says to herself! She manages to get to the edge of the bed! Suddenly she started with a voice from nowhere! You're awake that's fantastic! Do you need anything! Do you want a glass of water! Do you want a sandwich! she looks around the room who said that she asks the empty space! It's Robert remember we met at the bus stop! I offered you a ride! Robert! She says very cautiously! why am I in this room! where am I at! She slowly walks towards the door! I saw you leave with him! she makes it to the door! It appears to be made out of solid metal having a lever as a handle on her side! She tries to pull up on it! but it will not budge! She Bangs in the door with the palm of her hand! That was his first time at the club! You know how I know that! I've been coming to the club for The Last 5 Years and for two of those years! You've been working there! I never miss a show! I thought you were on your way to visit your sister and her new baby! I was and I did 10 years ago! she's a lovely young girl my niece maybe if everything works out you'll get to meet her! what do you mean if everything works out? Robert! what's going on? What's going on is that I love you! Penelope! It's nice to finally know your real name! Robert, You don't even know me! But I do you see! I've been sort of following you for the last 2 years! I know where you live! I know the places you like to hang out! The people you hang out with! I know your parents are in New York! Penelope suddenly feels sick to her stomach! oh my God! she hears herself say! I know you don't have a boyfriend! You haven't been on a date since that muscle jerk dumped you last year! That's right I know about him! I still don't get why you'd want to be with someone like him or that guy you brought home a couple of nights ago! Instead of me! I would have never cheated on a woman like you! Never have let you walk to that bus stop on your own and . would have made sure that you made it on time! I'm sure you would have! Robert! You need to let me go there will be people that will be looking for me! You could go to jail! This is kidnapping you understand that right! Robert! She repeats herself! Robert, You understand that right! " RIGHT"  
This is a nightmare! Penelope, thanks to herself while pacing the floor back and forth rubbing her hand's fingers intertwined together! Robert watches her from the hidden camera in the wall! He gently rubs at his member through his jeans! He slowly reaches for a blue button! Hesitating for a moment then decided to push down! The button released some gas into the cell where Penelope, is being kept! Suddenly Penelope stops pacing! she smells something odd in the air looking around the room she spots a cloud of smoke appears out of one of the walls! Robert, She yells! what are you doing? what is that? she starts panicking, even more, when there's no reply! Suddenly Penelope starts feeling weak groggy almost! She tries to make it over to the bed! Almost passing out! She climbs onto the bed finally rolling from her hands and knees on her left side! Still conscious! She can hear the creaking of the metal door being opened! Robert, She calls out! what's going on! what was that stuff coming out! Shush now! It won't harm you! It just makes you very sleepy! Will wear off in a couple of hours! Penelope feels the mattress underneath her being disturbed! She tries to speak! But the grogginess is causing confusion her thoughts are getting jumbled! The buttons on her blouse or being undone! He opens her shirt exposing her chest! "Exquisite" she hears him say he fumbles with her skirt until he finds the zipper on the left side unzipping then yanking with both hands down words exposing her bottom half! Throwing the skirt aside! He grabs hold of her thong pulling down her legs not really worried about if it's fully off her or not let it hang from one ankle! He slides his hands up either leg and then backs down again repeating several times enjoying the feel of her skin underneath his palm! She tries to move but is too weak to do so! He Slipped his arms underneath her thighs and buries his face into her sex! At some point, she realized that she must have passed out because when she opened her eyes! she was staring into his and he was vigorously pumping into her! This time she was able to manage! NO! Get off of me! He completely lays on top of her and puts his hands on her forehead rubbing his thumbs along her hairline! shush now! I'm almost done! Penelope, Starts to cry! 15 more minutes pass before Robert spills itself inside of her! Before pulling out of he! He asks again! can I get you anything to drink a sandwich something at anything at all? Like she was nothing more than a common visitor that stop by just to say Hi! By this time tears are streaming down her face! Her vision is blurred not from the drugs! But from the crying! Still not getting an answer! Robert, Gets off of her knowing that it will be at least a couple of days before she actually needed to eat! He walks to the door right before closing the metal door behind him he puts in the room a couple of bottles of water and then shuts the door behind him locking it! All the while Penelope lays in the bed in the position he left her sobbing uncontrollably!

Chapter 5: No leads! 


	2. Chapter 5

Forget chapter 5: no leads I have searched 50% of Los Angeles! Wesley informs him! only 50%! Spike calling all the hospitals, the homeless shelters informing all police stations take time and it hasn't even been 48 Hours she's been missing yet! You know what you can do with your 48 Hours! Spike holds up his two fingers giving Wesley the two-finger salute! , Spike stop indicating that you want to finger Wesley please I contacted her parents in New York they haven't heard from her, as a matter of fact, her father's stated that he has tried calling her and did not get an answer! Then I'm right something did happen to her! Did she mention having any enemies? someone she might not be getting along with any rivalries! no, I didn't think to ask cuz I didn't know she would turn up missing! Wesley, did you find any clues in her apartment? no, but she does have a phone book, planner over there on Angel's desk! Angel if you could please! Angel picks up the phone book and day planner and hands it to Wesley! Thank you! Wesley opens the day planner first! checking what she had planned! my help us pinpoint what should of have possibly occurred to lead to her disappearance! That's great Wesley Angel indicates! now I need you guys out of my office! I have a group of demons coming out of dimension at 1 a.m.! Spike goes to open his mouth! Angel holds up his finger Wesley can look through the books in his office! you just going to have to sit pretty! well, I'm kind of interested in finding her alive Angel, not a dead body! Angel points at the doorway! out he demands! Spike storms out of the office like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum! Spike burst into Wesley's Office! Wesley is about to sit his desk what about the FBI? they're, trained to find missing persons! again spike has not been 48 hours yet! Wesley can see how concerned spike is about Penelope's disappearance! grab a chair and sit down! places the phone book on the desk on the opposite side of him turns his phone around facing Spike! start calling individuals in her phone book asking if they have seen her and the next 24 hours and we still have not gotten any leads or anyone that have seen or talked to her we can list these individuals to the authorities! Spike does as Wesley suggest bring a chair from across the room and sit in front of Wesley's desk opening the phone book to the first page!  
Spike, enters Penelope's apartment he called everyone in her phone book left several messages! individuals he was able to get ahold of has not heard from her or seen Penelope and notified him that they have no information on any enemies or anyone that would want to hurt her! He walks through the apartment enters the bedroom stairs at the bed! That's not the way I left the bed! He thinks to himself! He looks around the room noticing the several of the dresser drawers is opened little items of clothing here in theirs! underwear, bras scattered across the floor! He instantly pulls out the cell phone out of his pocket! That he necked from Angel and dials his number! Angel someone's been at Penelope's apartment her bedrooms been ransacked it looks like they went through her and how can you be so sure dresser drawers! I don't know if there anything missing! Call me as soon as you get this! Spike precedes to pick up the following clothing and undergarments off the floor he tosses him onto the bed and precedes to grow through the remains of the dresser drawers looking for anything the individual or individuals would be searching for! Spike lays down on the bed exhausted stares up at the ceiling for a moment he lets his eyes drift close! What seems like minutes to him! when he gradually opens his eyes to the ringing of the cell phone in his pocket! He flips the phone open! Hello was anything taken? Hey Peaches! You just woke me up! No, not that I'm aware of! I didn't go through the lasses underwear drawers well spending time with her before she disappeared! You might not like what I'm about to say but we have to take into consideration that it might have been Penelope that was going through the dressers to grab whatever before leaving the apartment again! I have to say, angel! I've had many women blow me off in the past! But none of them have actually abandoned their Apartments not to see me again! I'm positive it was not Penelope!, and how can you be so sure it was not Penelope? He hears angel ask! For one thing, she does not wear men's cologne! Statins to be exact!  
Angel sits at his desk fiddling with his pain in his hand! Wesley walks into his office! I have notified the police an officer should be here this evening to take the report! I'll let Spike know! There could be a chance that she ran off with a guy! Spike said the apartment smelled like cologne and her drawers were rummaged through! Is he certain? Definitely to the point I had to hang up on him when I actually introduced the idea!  
I don't know Wesley this girl didn't have any enemies there does not seem to be one person that did not like her according to her parents she got along well with her peers in school and she was a student! Stalker then! Wesley and angel look towards the doorway! She was a stripper, right? some bloke probably came in so her show gets infatuated with her! Then started scoping her out following her around seeking her out finding out where she lives or friends are her family!  
Angel guns right! It's really one of the few options that are left the checkout and it would explain the cologne smell! The stalker for whatever reason decided to go to her back her apartment and go through her things! Great one of you notifies Spike of this end and of the officer arriving this evening and schedule for one of us to check out that club and find out which ones were the regulars! 5 hours later 7 p.m. Wolfram and Hart offices! Wesley standing in the lobby speaking to an officer from LA Police Station! We've checked all avenues officer we've come to the conclusion she might have been kidnapped by a stalker! what are Associates have plans to go to the club this evening talk to the owner and see who the regulars are and then have some conversations with them find out which man favorite her! I'll keep us notified I'll put her in our system as a missing person every officer in the city will get a report on her parents and last whereabouts if we hear anything we will notify you! Likewise, officer thank you!

Author's note I kind of went in a different direction with the store I don't know how I'm going to play the characters out yet but this is going to be a story based on Spike having a soul and him still wanting to forget his past please leave reviews let me know what I could prove on in the story I'm not a professional writer I've actually never took him to ride in course a day in my life I'm doing the best I can with the limited skills I have so any help support would be appreciated and welcomed


End file.
